magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Will the Stars Show You
WWill the Stars Show You is a song heard in Friendix Club - Episode 103. Fiona sang this song to break Elana's spell. Lyrics |-|English= Every day is the same Like any night music But my star He's always in me When I sing And when I'm sad myself She knows everything She's always singing She's on my side And when life separates And the roads are breaking up But it does not matter where you are in the world It's important where you are in my heart My eyes open like me and look How the horizons pass And all the stars will lead me And I'll be asking Will they show you But in my heart I still know All the stars will lead me through life Every morning Similar to the previous one While listening to the radio New feelings They go everywhere Like notes and violins And while I'm crossing the street I change my destiny In the city I watch showcases and shops The world is pointing at you Do you hear my beautiful song? Do you see the emerald light up? My eyes open like me and look How the horizons pass And all the stars will lead me And I'll be asking Will they show you, oh my love But in my heart I still know All the stars will lead me through life My eyes open like me and look How the horizons pass And all the stars will lead me And I'll be asking Will they show you, oh my love But in my heart I still know All the stars will lead me through life And, oh, the stars And here, the stars, oh My stars, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh And, oh, the stars And here, the stars, oh My stars, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh All the stars will lead me through life All the stars will lead me through life All the stars will lead me through life |-|Italian= Niente che ho trovato Non scomparirà E un giorno La mia stella Lo troverò Lo so ora Nel mio cuore Nuove emozioni E speranza eterna Sarà sempre Perché lo so Le sfide saranno facili Con questa canzone sull'amore nel cuore Troverò quelle luci che mi chiamano Le mie stelle brillano Come gli smeraldi del destino Vedrai nel vento Una stella del mio destino Che mi porterà a te E i momenti felici ci daranno Tutto fantastico Come i diamanti Di notte, le stelle verranno fuori E con quell'aiuto Avremo fortuna Per sempre insieme Guarda la luna splendente E tutto intorno a noi Sarà come una giornata di sole E le emozioni arriveranno Come i raggi del sole Avremo un nuovo sogno Troverò quelle luci che mi chiamano Le mie stelle brillano Come gli smeraldi del destino Vedrai nel vento Una stella del mio destino Che mi porterà a te E i momenti felici ci daranno Come l'oceano blu Il nostro amore sarà eterno, oh Il destino, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Non ci arrenderemo E troveremo la felicità, oh Magia, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Troverò quelle luci che mi chiamano Come gli smeraldi che brillano La stella del mio destino sarà la guida Trivia *This song is the second one that Fiona sings. *This song is used for the spell, Song from the Heart. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 2 (concepts)